castoresfandomcom-20200214-history
Vedranaz
The combined blood of heroes, Dragons, and sorcery, Vedranaz are a race of dragonmen both honorable and fearsome. Physical Description Vedranaz are strong built humanoids with distinct draconic features. They have long snouts, small scales, slatted eyes, and often have hair of tentacles or spikes. They tend to come in Red (Fire), Grey (Air), Brown (Earth), or Blue (Water), based on the Dragon that bestowed the Geas long ago (Known as the Brander). Due to the long-dominance of Fire Dragons half or more of Vedranaz are red. Some Vedranaz exhibit even more traits like wings, tails, or claws. Most Vedranaz possess a breath weapon similar to that of their Brander. Despite all this, due to the mammalian origins, they still reproduce like the smooth-skinned races. History In the lands of Khaz Vedran it is not uncommon for the Dragons who rule it to bestow a Geas upon promising warriors. This Geas bestows wondrous power but for a fixed time, after which it will kill its target if its task has not been complete. Those who completed such task however, are heralded as heroes, and respected even by rival Dragons. Over the years though, it was discovered that descendants of the victorious were born with draconic traits. Dating back before the Invasion, this process, over the millennia, has bred a separate race of dragonmen known as Vedranaz or “Dragonkin”. Most Vedranaz hail from Dwarven stock, though occasionally Kyn or Humans have been given Geas. As the descendants of the mortal champions of Dragons, most Vedranaz happily serve their Dragon benefactors, and thus the political flows of Khaz Vedran. Culture Vedranaz, like Dragons, are prideful creatures, though most tend to cover it with a sense of honor. Carrying the blood of dragons and heroes, one can expect them to view themselves as superior beings. This also puts a sort of expectation upon them to live up to their ancestors' memory. Due to most Vedranaz being descended from Dwarves, they generally share Dwarven customs and values. Clans will often slowly convert to Vedranaz over time, and its also not uncommon for a Vedranaz to have Dwarven relatives. Because of their ancestor's triumphs, Vedranaz tend to enjoy the upper echelons of Khaz Vedran's society. Unless they have committed crimes, they are not seen in the lower castes. Even in Jhanin are generally well respected and known for their honorable nature. After their invasion of the land was defeated ages ago, many have stayed and sworn fealty to Jhanin's rulers, becoming respected warriors and advisors. Custom Edition Stats Average Height: 6´ 2˝–6´ 8˝ Average Weight: 220–320 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Strength, Constitution or Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Normal Languages: Armelic, Draconic Skill Bonuses: You gain a +2 bonus to skill checks involving history or intimidation. Breath Weapon: You gain the following power. Breath Weapon Once-per-battle racial power * Minor Action Target: Each creature in a close blast 3 Attack: Primary vs Reflex Effect: 2d6 damage determined by your Draconic Ancestry. Level 11: 3d6 damage. Level 16: 4d6 damage. Draconic Ancestry: You count as a dragon for effects and abilities that apply to dragons. Choose one of the following: * Air: Your breath weapon does lightning damage, and you gain resist 16+ Lightning, but you are vulnerable to acid damage. Your breath weapon is also a line 6 instead of a blast 3. * Earth: Your breath weapon does thunder damage,and you gain resist 16+ Thunder, but are vulnerable to acid damage. * Fire: Your breath weapon does fire damage, and you gain resist 16+ Fire, but you are vulnerable to cold damage. * Water: Your breath weapon does cold damage, and you gain resist 16+ Cold, but you vulnerable to lightning damage. Dragonblood: When you’re bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. Trivia * Vedranaz are heavily based on D&D's Dragonborn, and were called Dragonkin in Gen1 Canon. * A Geas is meant to be similar to the branding of the Fal'cie from Final Fantasy 13. * Idea of the Geas producing offspring of Dragonborn was actually an idea for Castores' sister world of Polydeuces, but with that setting never coming to fruition, was recycled here. Should Polydeuces ever be explored again, it is likely it'd still show up their. * Dragonkin were originally supposed to the replacement for orcs, as Castores was established early on to be an 'orc-less' setting. However Hakkyn, or Hobgoblins seem to have swiftly taken over this role, hinted at with Nevine and then further solidified by the RPGmaker game. Category:Races